Charming Halliwells'
by shanebeckam
Summary: The Next Generation deal with psychic friends, werewolf boyfriends, and a teacher that wants to burn them at the stake.  Don't forget the weekly demon attacks along with protecting innocents from various creatures.  They're charmed alright.
1. Character Biography's

Before I start the story, I would like to give a little background information about the characters in this series. I've also made a few major changes based on the characters. The biggest one being, I changed Melinda, Piper and Leo's daughter, to Warren, their son. I just wanted to even out the genders of the cousins. Another major change is in Wyatt's powers, he had been downgraded to make him just a little more powerful than the other cousins, but I'll incorporate that into the story. And the last change is with the ages and birthdates, they might conflict with the show, but it will make it easier to write.

To Fill in the Blanks:

**Piper- **Had third child. Opened her restaurant _Halliwell_.

**Phoebe**- Had three children. Published three books about advice. Still has her column at the Bay Mirror.

**Paige**- Had twin girls, and a boy. Started working as a social worker again, but only a relations specialist. Continued to be a whitelighter.

**Leo**- Was made the Headmaster of Magic School again. Became an elder, but he was able to live with his family when not at Magic School. Leo was also able to become an elder without being immortal, so he could grow old with his wife, Piper.

**Billie**- Returned to the Halliwell's, who welcomed her with open arms. Married Tyler, the firestarter. Had a baby, James Hallow Michaels.( _Hallow is in honor of Halliwell_)

In order of birth:

**Wyatt Matthew Halliwell**- son of Piper and Leo-19

**Background**: Wyatt is the oldest born to Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell. He is the oldest of the nine cousins, and is extremely protective of them. He is the typical all-American boy, he likes sports, hanging out with friends, and spends the majority of his time flirting. He's a moderately good student at Baker University. His active powers are extremely developed, but he isn't very interested in other aspects of magic and witchcraft. He is currently learning how to become a whitelighter by Paige, but isn't taking it as serious as she would like him to. Wyatt is a waiter at P3.

**Powers**: Wyatt has the powers of Telekinetic Orbing, Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis, conjuration, and his whitelighter powers of Orbing and Healing. He will develop other whitelighter powers as the story goes on.

**Prudence "Prue" Love Halliwell**- daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and Coop-19

Background: Prudence, sometimes referred to as Prue, was the first born daughter to Phoebe and Coop. She was born only 6 months after Wyatt, and is the second oldest of the cousins. Like Wyatt, she is fiercely protective of her cousins and sisters. Prue has a very dominant personality and has an extremely tough exterior. She is practically unafraid of everything, and she has claimed to make a gown man cry with just one punch. With that being said, she often partakes in, and sometimes even enjoys physical fights with anyone who messes with her family. She enjoys all aspects of magic, and has gotten in trouble with The Cleaners multiple times for accidentally using her powers in the presence of mortals. Both her mother and father are trying to get Prue to start Cupid training, but she doesn't see her life going in that direction. She is a freshman at Baker University, and chose to move into a condo with her best friend, Haley. Prue is currently teaching a course at Magic School about defense against black magic.

**Powers**: Prue has the powers of hearting, a cupid form of teleportation. Heart pulses, which is an energy wave that takes the form of a heart that she emits from her hands to knock back her enemies. She has developed her Heart Pulses to the degree that she can easily kill a demon, and has enough control over it to strengthen her fighting skills. Prue also has the power of empathy, but usually only uses it to tap into or deflect an opponent's powers, and can "turn it off" so she doesn't have to feel the emotions around her.

**Christopher "Chris" Perry Halliwell**- son of Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell- 17

**Background**: Chris was the second born son of Leo and Piper. He was born a year and a half after Wyatt, and a year after Prue. He is much more lenient with the younger cousins, often letting them get away with things Wyatt and Prue wouldn't approve of. He is only interested in fighting and killing demons, and only practices potions and spells that can vanquish enemies. Both his personality and appearance are much like his aunt Prue's. Since Leo was an elder at the time of Chris's birth, he is technically half-elder, and has some elder powers that his father had. Chris is a senior at Baker High School, and although he has a good amount of friends, he is nowhere near as popular as Wyatt was. Chris helps out around his mother's restaurant, Halliwell, sometimes, but doesn't have a steady job there.

**Powers**: Chris has the powers of Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbing, Electrokinesis a.k.a Elder Bolts, and Orbing. He will develop more whitelighter and elder powers as the story goes on.

A/N: Wyatt, Prue, and Chris make up the "Halliwell Big Three" referencing to the DC Big Three, and are often called that by their family and various members of the magical community.

**Patricia Hope Mitchell and Rose Faith Mitchell**- twin daughters of Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell-16

**Background**: Patricia "Patty" and Rose were the first born to Paige and Henry. They were born 7 months after Chris. Patty was born 12 minutes before Rose. Paige named her daughters after her mother's. With Patty being named after Paige's birth mother, and Rose being named after adoptive mother. Both Phoebe and Piper expressed the idea for the twins to take Halliwell as their last name, but Paige ultimately decided to give the twins' Henry's last name. The twins have very different personalities. Patty is the typical sporty girl, she plays almost every sport offered at the High School, and hangs out with the popular crowd. Patty is an errand girl for The Bay Mirror, which is where her aunt Phoebe works. Rose is much more artistic, being in art club, and making props for the School plays. Rose is much less popular than Patty, but has a small group of close friends. Rose works at her aunts restaurant, Halliwell, as a waitress.

**Powers**: Patty and Rose have individual powers both from their wiccan side and white lighter side. Patty has the powers of levitation and astral projection. Patty is also a skilled potion maker. Rose possesses the powers of Phasing, which allows her to walk through walls and other solid objects, and a force field, which is a medium sized shield that projects from her hand, that protects her and anyone close to her from enemies and their powers. Her deflection shield is a circular disk that appears as a white, misty fog, originating from a funnel coming out of her hand. She is currently practicing to create force fields out of thin air to protect people that aren't close enough to be protected by her own shield. Both Patty and Rose have the powers to Orb from place to place. Rose has mastered the ability to heal a few years ago, but Patty can not.

**Warren Victor Halliwell**- son of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt-14

**Background**: Warren is the third and final son of Piper and Leo. He was born a year and four months after the twins, on Halloween. He is the brightest Halliwell and seems to have almost genius intellect. Warren was accepted to Lockwood Academy for his high school education, but without telling his parents he got in, he threw away the letter. Warren doesn't seem to have a lot of friends, he has a good amount of people that he talks to in school, but he is too afraid of them rejecting him because of his secret to try and make a strong connection with them, and usually stays home on the weekends. Along with his powers, he gets his hot temper from his mother, and they often have heated arguments that can go on for hours. He gets his compassion and aspects of his appearance from his father. Leo is the only one Warren emotionally clicks with in the family. One thing he and Leo bond over is Magic School. Warren often helps out after school or on the weekends around the school. Warren also has a job at his mothers restaurant, Halliwell, as a busboy.

**Powers**: Warren, like his mother, has the powers of Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion which are usually called freezing and blasting, respectively. Warren's powers are much more powerful than him mothers', he can usually freeze a large area for a long amount of time, and can vanquish multiple demons with just one hand gesture with his blasting power. Warren also has the power of premonition, but it works differently than his aunt Phoebe's. Usually he can concentrate on a person or object and have flashes of them from either the past or the future, but Warren has to call premonitions to him, and doesn't just get them randomly like his aunt. Warren is also a very skilled potion maker, and has both perfected and finished potions that were in the Book of Shadows, along with creating his own. Warren didn't have any whitelighter powers since his father was mortal at the time of his birth. But, to make up for not having a method of quick transportation in case of an emergency, his aunt Paige had a Wizard teach him Apparation, which allows him to appear and disappear out of thin air.

**Henry Richard Samuel Mitchell**-son of Paige and Henry Mitchell-14

**Background**: Henry is the third and final child to Paige and Henry, he is also the first born son. Henry was born seven months after Warren. Henry has a typical nerdy personality. He is one of the top students in his grade and spends most of his time studying and doing assignments for his 8th grade courses. Since he is such a great student, Paige allows Henry to take a course at Magic School on mythical creatures that is offered as an extra credit class on the weekends to students who are interested. Most of Henry's friends have the same personality as him, and they would sometimes get picked on by other students, but Warren usually defended him, threatening to beat up whoever said or did anything to him. The bullying continued until Warren finally punched a kid that was in his grade, a year above Henry, and got suspended. After that, Henry gradually started to come out of his shell, even making some friends outside of his main circle of friends. Henry is closest to Astrid and Warren.

**Powers**: Henry has the power of Telekinetic Orbing, which he channels through his eyes, like his Aunt Prue. He also has the power to Orb, but he doesn't have much control over it and he sometimes ends up in places very far away from his desired destination.

**Astrid Valentine Halliwell**- daughter of Phoebe and Coop-14

**Background**: Astrid was the second born daughter to Phoebe and Coop. Astrid was born just a few weeks after Henry. There is a large age gap between Prue and Astrid, about five years, because Phoebe and Coop had some problems getting pregnant after Prue, and eventually gave up, then was later surprised by the news of pregnancy. Astrid was welcomed with open arms by her older sister, who would usually help her mom feed and burp her, and would crawl around on the floor with her. As Prue got older, her affection remained and stayed that way to this very day. Astrid is possibly the shyest of the cousins. She is an observer, she would usually just sit and watch other people's conversations. Astrid embraces her cupid destiny the most out of her sisters. Her and her father even plan to start formal training in a few years so she can get her cupid ring when she turns 18. Her mother even quoted something she said in passing about love in her third book, The Day I Found Cupid. Astrid, like Warren and Henry, is very smart. She loves to go to Golden-Gate Park and sit under a large tree and read classic novels. She doesn't have a lot of friends. She is usually paying too much attention to the lesson to make conversations during class time. Although she does have Lane, who is her best friend, and they usually eat lunch together and hang out on the weekends.

**Powers**: Astrid embraces her cupid-like powers more than her wiccan ones. She has the teleportation power of Hearting, like her sister, but also has Empathy, and an unnamed power that lets her physically see the relationships between two or more people. It is usually seen as a colored physical link between the people. She also has the power of fire throwing, which slightly upset her mother, as every time Phoebe was evil, she could throw fire also. Astrid usually only uses this power defensively. Usually when in a battle situation, she would usually back herself into a corner and have a stream of fire acting as a barrier between demons and her, just waiting for Prue or someone else to save her. Astrid is hoping to be granted a cupid ring sometime in the future, that will give many more cupid powers.

_A/N: It was just a coincidence that the three kids I envisioned to be smart were all born within 9 months of each other. But who knows.. I may incorporate it in the story later._

**Penelope "Penny" Heart Halliwell**- daughter of Phoebe and Coop-12

**Background**: Penny is the third and final daughter to Phoebe and Coop. Penny was born almost two years after Astrid. Both Prue and Astrid were happy to have another younger sister. Astrid made sure that Penny had a great older sister to look after her, just like Prue had been for Astrid. Penny is the most like her mother out of her sisters. She is very caring and likes to comfort people. She is a very happy person and it is unusual to see her without a smile plastered to her face. She is kind of ignorant to the evils of the magical community, and she doesn't always understand when people talk about demons and warlocks.

**Powers**: Like her sisters', she has the power of hearting. She is also a strong empath, and she can usually tell exactly what others' are felling without it overriding her personality. She will develop other powers throughout the story.


	2. Before the storm

**Sunday, October 10****th****, 2010.**

A/N: _In Warren's character bio it said that he has to concentrate to get his visions, but I'm changing that so he actually only gets visions out of the blue…sorry to change it last minute, but some elements of the story changed. Another thing, he has retrocognition, which lets him see the past of anything he concentrates on._

Warren Halliwell felt a chill in the air as he walked swiftly down the crowded San Francisco street. The young man wrapped his sweatshirt tighter around his body. He listened in on the conversations going on around him, trying to hear something interesting that might peak his interest. He had no luck and soon gave up and put in his headphones and turned up the volume on his Ipod. He was slightly taping his finger to the beat of the song when he suddenly got the feeling he was being followed. The Halliwells' had great intuition, so he knew not to doubt it. He quickly glanced at all the faces in the crowd, but couldn't spot any obvious demons. He rolled his eyes before drawing his power to see the pasts of all the people within his immediate vicinity. Quick flashed appeared in his mind's eye of families, people at work, people at lunch, some girls shopping, then in a flash only lasting a second he saw a man in a cavern type room lined with torches. Bingo. His walking became quicker, and he quickly assessed the situation. Warren couldn't just keep walking, chances are the demon would get impatient and start shooting fireballs at the civilians. He walked faster, putting as many people in between him and the demon, as he used his power to draw as much information as he could about the demons' past. In just seconds Warren knew all the demons' powers and who he associated with. Warren ultimately decided that he had to deal with the demon before any one got hurt. He saw a short window of opportunity with an alleyway between two stores. Sounds cliché, but it's the best place to vanquish demons. Once he was out of the crowd and in the alley, he took off in a sprint, trying to give himself some time to come up with a plan. A few moments later, the demon too entered the alley and began sensing the power of the young Halliwell. He walked slowly down the alley, knowing it came to a dead end a few lanes down. He started laughing, a boisterous laugh, trying to intimidate the Halliwell. The demon had been studying Warren for short time, and had known that Warren can't apparate without saying a short spell beforehand and that would reveal his hiding place, probably long enough for the demon to throw a energyball at him, and since powers are impossible to use while apparating, he would have no way to freeze or blow up the energyball. The demon continued his hunt, knowing he was getting closer to the witch. Suddenly, there was an explosion just above the demons head. The demon wasn't surprised, The Halliwells' were way to cocky for their own good, and soon it would catch up to them. He turned to face the young witch with a grin on his face and powered up an energy ball.

"That wasn't very smart witch."

"We'll see" Warren replied as he again flicked his hands, blowing up a large portion of the brick wall behind the demon. Without warning, the demon again threw multiple energy balls at the young witch. Warren was blasting at the energy balls when the air around the demon rippled, and the demon shimmered away.

"Why would he give up?" Warren thought out loud. This was suspicious. He figured that the demon just decided to cut his losses when he felt a hot shock at his back. The force made Warren fly into the brick wall face-first. His vision slightly tunneled as he tried his best to stand up. It was too dangerous to try to blow the demon up again, so he settled on trying to freeze him, which wasn't working very well. In his disorientation, he missed the energy ball that was flying towards his shoulder, again he felt the pain of an electric shock, and again the force made Warren's head hit the wall behind him. He was fighting to stay awake when he saw something blue and purple in his blurred vision. This was his only shot at survival, he shot up his hands as fast as he could and used all the strength he had left, and saw as both the blue and purple object as well as the dark figure holding it combusted into a large fire. Slipping into unconsciousness, he had one thought in his mind as he said the quick incantation _disapparatio, _and was surrounded by a white mist, disappearing from the scene.

* * *

The manor was quiet and peaceful as Piper Halliwell stirred the chili in her large pan on the stove. She was usually working at _Halliwell_ at dinner time during the weekday, but since it was Sunday, the day all the family got together to eat dinner and catch up on eachother's lives, she was cooking a big meal the family would enjoy. Phoebe walked in through the back door into the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools infrount of the counter Piper was working at.

"Hey. Whatchya makin'?"

"Chili, I found the recipe Grams used in one of her old books, I figured it would be good since the cold weather."

Phoebe smiled as memories flew around in her head of sitting at the table watching Grams make dinner and said "Wow, I haven't had Grams' chili since we were like fourteen. That brings back some memories."

Piper reciprocated her smile, "I know, I completely even forgot she made it until I found that book upstairs. I'm thinking about introducing it at the restaurant for the winter time."

"I think that would be a great idea" Phoebe said.

Piper looked at Phoebe and noticed swirling blue orbs begin to appear in the seat next to her.

"Hey girls!" Paige announced herself loudly, catching Phoebe off guard.

"Jesus Christ Paige, can't you give us some kind of warning." Phoebe was clutching her chest and taking deep breaths, trying to make it stop beating so fast.

Paige gave her sister a slight eye roll while saying "sorry".

Piper smiled slightly at her sisters as Paige asked "What's for dinner?"

"Chili, I was just telling Phoebe I found the recipe for upstairs."

"Mmm, sounds good." Paige said as the sisters' heard someone walk through the front door."

"Aunt Piper, mom, you here?" Patty, Paige's oldest daughter walked through the manor looking for her mother.

"We're in here" Paige yelled back at her daughter.

Patty walked in the kitchen and took the third stool, next to her mother. "Hey"

"Hey sweety, how'd you guys do at the game?" Phoebe asked moving her head to look at her niece.

"We won, but I accidentally hit a girl in the face with my stick, so I had to sit out for part of it."

Phoebe and Piper concealed their laughter as Paige glared at her daughter "You need to learn to control your temper during games, you'll get kicked off the team if you keep beating up the other players."

"Mom it was an accident….sort of" Paige intensified her glare, the Patty quickly added "Okay, sorry, I'll work on my anger management."

Most of the family arrived within the hour as Piper put the finishing touches on the meal. As Leo, Henry, and Coop all watched a football game, Paige and Phoebe remained in the kitchen with Piper, talking about current events in their lives. Astrid and Henry Jr. were sitting in the conservatory playing a card game with Penny. Patty, Rose, and Warren were unnoticeably absent from the groups, being as quiet as they could in the attic, hoping their parents wouldn't find out they were making stunning potions they were going to use when questioning demons later that night.

"Hey, where's Prue, Wyatt and Chris?" Rose asked while flipping through a small worn out book that she found in one of the many trunks in the attic.

Warren looked up from the small table the potions were being made at "I dunno, Chris mentioned probably being late when we were talking earlier, but he didn't say what he was doing, and I don't know where Wyatt is."

"Do you think their together?" Patty asked.

Warren gave her a slight look and said "Is there any doubt?"

Patty sighed "Nope. Ya know, I think it's crap that they don't include us in their little demon hunts. I mean, we're just as mature and powerful as them."

"But their the 'Big Three', and demons are so afraid of them" Rose replied in a very mockingly tone.

Warren and Patty laughed for moment then Warren said "Well, we're going to get our action later, and we're not going to tell them."

"Are you sure we shouldn't tell them about what happened earlier? I mean, it was pretty bad." Rose asked.

Before Warren could could say anything Patty answered for him "No, he won't tell them. This is our time to fight, not theirs."

Warren was about to say something when he was interrupted once again, this time by Rose "This isn't your decision Patty, it's Warren's."

And before anyone could interrupt him, Warren said "I don't want them knowing. You know how they are, they would just find whatever demons knew this guy and kills them. I have a bad feeling about this, and I think there may be something bigger to it than just a regular attack."

Rose smiled brightly and Patty sighed "Fine, we won't tell them, but if something happens tonight and we get yelled at, this is your guys' fault."

**To Be Continued**

**Thanks for reading! I really hoped you enjoyed it! I would love to hear your reviews if you have any! I take constructive criticism really well, so tell me what you think or what you would like to see in the story. And if you have any questions of any kind, just ask! Also, sorry that this chapter is short, I just wanted to get the ball rolling on this story.**


	3. Haters Gonna Hate

**Friday, October 22nd**

_A teenage boy began to awaken from his unconsciousness with a red liquid slowly dripping out of his mouth. He was in an empty bedroom, the walls were bare and the only things left in the room were a few boxes. His body was crashed awkwardly against a brown moving box. His eyes began to flutter before they opened wearily. He let out a grunt as his hands grasped his back. He looked around the room for a moment before his eyes went wide with fear and he began to breathe heavily. He quickly shot up into a standing position and his eyes darted around every inch of the room. He swallowed hard as he ran over to one of the windows, looking outside. His eyes darted from the slightly ajar door and the window repeatedly. He opened the window as quietly as he could, then stuck his head out the window. He reached out to one of the branches on a huge tree directly out the window making sure it was sturdy. He pushed on it with his arm a few times, then brought his top half back through the window. He once again glanced at the door and lifted his leg over the window sill. He bent his upper torso to get the top half of his body out the window when he heard a shrill, terrifying scream. He jumped at the sound, almost falling out the second story window. He quickly regained his balance and turned toward the door. With much hesitation, he climbed back through into the bedroom and briskly made his way towards the door. He took a deep breath as he slowly peeked out the opening in the door. He glanced back at the open window one final time before slowly opening the door and walking down the hallway towards the sound. The screams continued as he walked towards the door at the end of the hallway. He placed his hand on the door then threw it open with a force. He quickly took in the scene of a teenage girl, probably the same age as him, on a bed with only a sheet covering her body and her hands tied to the bedposts. Directly across from the bed was a video camera that's red light signaled it was recording. The boy ran quickly toward the girl, untying her restraints, barely acknowledging her ramblings between sobs. As he was working on the second restraint when they heard the sound of loud footsteps coming up the stairs. The two teens looked at each other before the boy continued to pull at the rope, ignoring the girl's request to leave her and escape. The footsteps grew louder and the boys' hands began to shake and his jaw began to tremble. A man appeared at the doorway with a handgun, and looking at the two youths, the man didn't hesitate before aiming the gun at the boy whose back was turned to him and pulled the trigger, letting off a loud __**BANG.**_

Warren Halliwell's head shot up from his desk when he was awakened from his vision. He looked around the biology classroom and luckily no one noticed him since they were watching a movie about plants, so everyone was off in their own little worlds. Unfortunately, his lab partner whom he shared a long table with did notice.

Haley Tyler giggled at Warren's abrupt awakening " I totally knew you were going to make yourself look stupid during class today."

Warren blushed slightly "Well I'm here to please."

"Then I guess I should say thank you." Both Haley and Warren laughed quietly. "So what were you dreaming about?"

Warren wracked his brain for a good excuse, but couldn't think of anything so just said " I don't remember."

Haley seemed satisfied with this answer and turned her attention back to doodling in her notebook. Warren then took the opportunity to write down every detail he could remember from his vision in his notebook.

Patty watched the clock impatiently waiting for the final bell of the day to ring. She turned her attention back to her teacher who was discussing the Halloween dance next weekend.

"Remember, keep your costumes appropriate, no fake blood or weapons, or-." Her statement was interrupted by the dismissal bell and the students quickly filed out of the door.

"Hey Patty, wait up" Patty heard from behind her. She turned around to see Lucas Standifer walking towards her.

Patty smiled at him "Hey"

"Hey, so I was wondering if you were planning on going to the dance on Friday."

"Um, I haven't really though about it. Are you gonna go?"

"Yeah, if I can find a date."

Patty knew where this was leading but decided to play along a little longer "I'm sure you won't have any trouble finding one."

"Well if you decided you wanted to go, maybe you could be my date."

Patty smiled at him "I'll have to talk to my mom about it, but yeah, we could go together. It'd be fun."

"Great. I'll talk to you later" Lucas said as he walked away from Patty, who waved in response.

* * *

Rose and Warren were talking about Warren's vision while they were waiting for Patty.

"Did you recognize the people?" Rose asked

"No, that's the weird thing, it was blurry so I couldn't make out their faces."

"That's weird. How do the cosmos expect you to help them when you can't tell who they are?" Rose said as Patty walked up to them.

"What are you guys talking about?" Patty asked

"Warren got a vision today about these two kids who were kidnapped by this guy, but he couldn't see their faces." Rose said as they all got in the car.

"Well whatever it is, I'm not going demon hunting over it. My back still hurts from last Sunday."

Rose and Warren exchanged glances before he said "It wasn't _that _bad", putting emphasis on the word 'that'.

Patty snorted, "You weren't the ones who got thrown around like a rag-doll."

"Oh come on, the Book of Shadows didn't say anything about him having super strength, it wasn't our fault." Rose said as she started the car.

Patty rolled her eyes and said "Whatever."

"I think the real problem is that we still haven't found the guy who saw us using magic." Warren said from the backseat.

"He probably just thought he was seeing things, I don't think we need to stress about it." Rose said.

Patty looked at her sister "He saw a demon frozen in mid-air, and I'm pretty sure he was watching for a good couple minutes before we noticed him. But I think it was too dark for him to see our faces, so I think we're fine."

Warren shifted in his seat, still unconvinced as they pulled up in front of the middle school. Henry Jr. was the first one to the car, folding the seat down and climbing back to the third row seating.

Patty turned around in her seat to look at her younger brother, "Hey, how was your day?"

Henry Jr. sighed, "Fine."

Rose looked at him in the rear-view mirror and said "Doesn't seem like you're fine."

Henry shot a look back at his sisters and said, "Can we just drop it."

Rose and Patty exchanged glances as Penny climbed in the SUV. "Hi." She stated, sounding even more chipper than usual.

Warren was the only one to reciprocate her greeting since Henry was in his pissy mood, and the twins were silently talking to each other, trying to figure out what got him angry.

"Where the hell's Astrid? I want to leave" Henry snapped.

Patty turned around in her seat and said angrily, "What's your problem? I've never heard you say a curse word before."

"None of your damn business. I'm gonna go find Astrid." Henry said as he orbed out of the car.

"What was that?" Rose asked out loud.

"I dunno, but if he orbed he could've ended up in a hallway full of kids." Warren said, looking out the window for any sight of his cousins.

Patty looked back at her cousin and said, "Maybe you should go talk to him, he's probably waiting by Astrid's locker."

"If you think it will help" Warren said as he got out of the car.

They watched Warren walk in the building then Rose turned to her younger cousin and said "Hey Pen, do you know why he's mad? Did something happen in school or something.?"

"Well, I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure that I felt all Henry's anger being directed towards all three of you. So he's probably mad at you guys for something."

Astrid and Henry were talking in front of Astrid's locker as Warren walked up to them. "Hey what's your problem?"

Henry and Astrid gave each other a look before Henry said, "You are.", then they started walking away from Warren.

Warren looked confused for a second before jogging to catch up with them. "What are you talking about? What did I do?"

Henry just rolled his eyes, but Astrid replied "You haven't talked to us in weeks. You didn't even acknowledge us at dinner last week. You're spending all your time with the twins and you don't hang out with us anymore."

Warren was slightly taken aback. He hadn't even noticed that they hadn't really talked anymore. "I didn't notice…"

Henry finally spoke up and said "And since when did you start going demon hunting with them?"

"How did you know we went demon hunting?" Warren asked.

"Is that really what you're focusing on right now" Astrid asked.

"Yes it is. How did you guys know we went demon hunting?"

Astrid and Henry looked at each other before Astrid replied, "We knew you guys were up to something so when you guys left after dinner, we used a crystal ball to see what you guys were doing."

"That is a total invasion of privacy. It wasn't any of your guys' business what we were doing."

Henry's mood changed from slightly ashamed back to pissed off. "It's none of our business? You have to be kidding me! Ya know what, I'm done with this. Astrid heart us home." Before Warren could object Astrid grabbed Henry's arm and teleported away.

Warren sighed and rolled his eyes as he started walking out of the school, towards the car.

As soon as Warren climbed in the car Patty asked "Where's Henry? What happened?"

Warren took a deep breath before saying "Their mad because we went demon hunting last week. And apparently I don't talk to them anymore. I think their more mad that they didn't get invited than they are about me not hanging out with them."

Rose turned in her seat to face her cousin, "Why would we invite them? They know their too young."

Warren sighed, "Well apparently they forgot because they are livid."

"Ugh, I'm too old for these games. If they want to be mad let them. I'm not going to apologize to them for not having them come with us." Rose said with annoyance in her voice.

Warren looked at his cousin and said "I agree, they'll get over it."

"You don't think they'll rat us out do you?" Patty asked.

Warren thought for a second, "I hope not"

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**Authors Notes: I would love some feedback so review if you want! I know Wyatt, Chris, and Prue have been noticeably absent from the story, but I'm still working on their storylines and stuff, but I'll try to work them into the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
